movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episode VII
Star Wars: Episode VII ''(also known as ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Rogue Order) is a 2017 American epic space opera film directed by Steve McQueen and produced by Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci and Ram Bergman. The film is the first in the Star Wars ''sequel trilogy, with a screenplay by Eric Heisserer based on a story treatment from Rian Johnson and picks up four decades on from the events of ''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi. ''It is succeeded by 2019's ''Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Legend of Skywalker ''and 2021's ''Star Wars: Episode IX - The Force Avenged. Episode VII ''was released worldwide on December 15, 2017. Synopsis The film principally focuses on Kaiso Chen, a refugee from the ravaged mining planet of Hox, and nomadic pillager Jen Li as their paths cross in a galaxy plunged into anarchy. Forty years after the destruction of the second Death Star and the dissolution of the Galactic Empire, the New Republic clings to the last vestiges of power as the insurgent order known as the Crucible wages a campaign of brutal and unrelenting attacks on the Jedi. Now, Kaiso and Jen Li must seek out the Galactic First Command - led by General Leia Organa and veterans of the Rebellion - and join the fight against the Crucible's supreme commander, Lord Shael, and his amassed forces while struggling to contain the darkness within each of them. Cast '''TBA '''as '''Kaiso Chen: 'A runaway from the corporate mining planet Hox, Kaiso is left bereaved when his adoptive brother Amun is slain by Crucible mercenaries. His inner conflict between his grief and the life-long feelings of having lived in Amun's shadow set Kaiso off on a troublesome journey. TBA '''as '''Jen Li: ''A wanderer and a renegade, Jen Li is a cynical yet light-hearted scavenger who befriends Kaiso Chen. The owner of the droid QB-9 Jen is the estranged granddaughter of Leia and Han Solo, Trinity.'' TBA '''as '''Rei Senth: ''The captain of the interstellar freighter Dawnseeker, Rei Senth is a close comrade of Jen Li.'' TBA '''as '''Thaal Jorgen: ''A neo-Imperialist war strategist and operations commander of the Crucible's Operation Starkiller. Thaal Jorgen is a sycophantic yet highly scheming lieutenant and personal advisor to Lord Shael.'' TBA '''as '''Lord Shael: ''Having grown up during the height of the Galactic Empire's iron grip over the galaxy, Shael became fascinated with the supremacy of the Sith and fostered a deep hatred for the Republic and the Jedi. Sensing the collapse of imperial rule, Shael taught himself the ways of the Dark Side, becoming a rogue Sith and, eventually, the new figurehead of various neo-Imperial splinter groups which would ultimately coalesce into the Crucible.'' TBA '''as '''Boon Shee'a Clom: ''A fighter pilot of the Galactic First Command.'' TBA '''as '''Dras Young: ''A former student of the new Jedi and friend of Amun Chen.'' TBA '''as '''Leia Organa: ''The commander-general of the Galactic First Command, veteran of the Rebellion and grandmother to Jen Li/Trinity Solo.'' 'TBA '''as '''Shanto Fess: ' '' ''